ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Predator's (Rook)
Predator's is the third episode of Rook Plot Rook,Slash and Charge are fighting Techadon Robots (Slash) There's load of them (Rook) I know (Charge) These are easy to kill (Slash) Yeh because your a Conductoid (Rook) Slash use your powers drill (Slash) Ok Slash digs underground (Charge) Finally I didn't think he'd Shut up (Slash) I heard that (Charge) Sorry Rook makes the Proto tool two guns (Rook) Yes Rook blasts the Robots one Robots arm comes flying off another ones head explodes when it get shot in there body (Rook) SLASH CAN YOU STILL HERE US There was silence (Charge) He must far underground Slash is really fat (Slash) Ha of corse I can here you (Charge) You must of been imagining Me and Rook are just fighting,neither of us where talking (Slash) Yes you were Talpaedan have better hearing (Charge) Oh well (Rook) Yeh he said you were fat (Slash) In Ten seconds I will jump up 10 SECOND LATER... Slash jumped up (Slash) Up Theme song The Gang are drinking canned Tiffin in Rooks truck (Charge) Hmm I think I'm Allergic (Rook) Why (Charge) I don't feel so good (Slash) This is good (Rook) I know Charge gets up and runs outside, you hear a sound of someone puking (Charge) I feel ALOT better now (Rook/Slash) Finished (Rook) We finished at the same time (Slash) Yeh I know I'm going for a walk (Rook) Yeh I am going to come with you Charge are coming (Charge) Sure whatever They leave the truck (Rook) AHHH fresh air Tyrannopede and Khyber jump down from a cliff in front of the gang (Rook) KHYBER!!! (Khyber) Rook where is Tennyson (Rook) I left him (Khyber) I just encounted him infact here he is Tyrannopede turns round and Four Arms is tied up (Fourarms) Rook Long time no see (Rook) BEN this is Slash and Charge (Fourarms) Hmm can you get me free (Khyber) Attack Tyrannopede jumps on Slash Slash Lifts up Tyrannopede Tyrannopede turns into Slamworm Slamworm squashes Slash (Slash) Ahh (Fourarms) Oh Ben your stupid Fourarms turns into Nanomech Nanomech flys up and over to Rook (Nanomech) Hello (Rook) Hi (Charge) Ben (Nanomech) Yeh (Charge) Wow your tiny (Nanomech) You think I'm tiny Nanomech turns into Waybig (Waybig) Think I'm small (Charge) NO Slamworm jumps off Slash and jumps on Trys to attack Waybig (Waybig) Huh I'm waybig (Charge) Can you change into Feedback (Waybig) Oh yeh I forgot about Feedback since I am 21 and I got master control for my 18th Birthday So I must have him (Charge) Come on change (Waybig) Omnitrix Feedback Waybig turns into Feedback (Feedback) Wow Feedback I haven't been this one for years and Slamworm can now hurt me Slamworm jumps onto Feedback (Feedback) ahhh Feedback pushes Slamworm off and Slamworm flys off Slamworm turns into Mucilator Khyber and Mucilator faints (Feedback) And Rook I didn't just get the Master control for the Omnitrix I also got Master control for the Ultimatrix (Rook) What is the Ultimatrix (Feedback) I can evolve these aliens Feedback turns the ultimatrix and pushes it and becomes Ultimate Wildmutt (Ultimate Wildmutt) Haha (Slash) Is that an evolved Vulpimancer (Ultimate Wildmutt) Yes (Slash) So they learn to talk (UW) Yes yes they do Khyber wakes up (Khyber) Mucilator wake up Mucilator wakes up and attacks them (UW) Ahh (Charge) Do you think I could take his powers they are not electrical (Rook) No I don't think you can (Charge) I can do Marciel arts (Rook) You do that I think Ben told me what that is (Slash) Concintrate and FIGHT!!! (Rook) Your right (Slash) Me and Ben are the only ones who are fighting (UW) He's Right Rook changes the Proto tool to a Bow and Arrow (UW) I can smell a smell what I reconize yeh is Andreas here or something Rook keeps on shooting Mucilator with the Proto tool (Slash) You know Andreas do you know what happend to him (UW) Be quiet I will tell you after the battle (Slash) Right Ultimate Wildmutt turns into Heatblast (Heatblast) Heatblast I was going for Terraspin Mucilator turns into Crabdozer (Heatblast) Oh look it my pred Crabdozer runs into Heatblast and keeps him on the wall (Heatblast) Rook shoot him Rook shoots Crabdozer with the Proto tool it fails (Rook) Another plan its not WORKING (Slash) I have a plan Slash drill the ground and jumps in the ground (Charge) The Huntsman is getting away I will chase him (Rook) Go Charge chase after him (Heatblast) This Really hurts (Rook) Change alien (Heatblast) Ok Heatblast changes into Goop Goop goes under crabdozer (Goop) Hey have a Predator for this guy Crabdozer Turns into a flying creature with Salt flying around him (Goop) What is that The creature shoots salt at goop Goop starts to dissolve (Goop) Aaahhh (Rook) Oh I get it Salt will dissolve Goop (Goop) AHH I'm melting (Rook) Change alien AGAIN (Goop) ok Rath Goop changes into Rath (Rath) LEMME TELL YAH SOMETHING GOOPS PREDATOR DO YOU HAVE RATHS PREDATOR NO CAUSE RATH IS A PREDATOR Goops Predator changes into an alien made out of Water (Rath) (Screams like a Kitten) Rath scared of WATER!!! (Slash) HAHAHA (Rath) LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING STUPID TALPAEDAN SHUT YOUR MOUTH (Slash) YES SIR (Rath) And stop being SARCASTIC (Slash) Why should I (Rath) I'VE GOT MY EYE ON YOU (Slash) YOU GOT YOUR EYE ON ME (Rath) I'm watching you Raths Predator turns into a Root Shark Rath Hasn't noticed Rath turns into Spidermonkey (Spidermonkey) SSSPIIIDDDEEEERRMMMOOOONNNKKKKKEEEEEYYYYY Spidermonkey turns round (Spidermonkey) A ROOT SHARK The Root Shark eats Rook (Spidermonkey) ROOK Spidermonkey press's the Ultimatrix Symbol and turns into Ultimate Spidermonkey (US) HEH HEH Ultimate Spidermonkey shoots web out of his mouth and The Root Shark gets stuck to thw wall Ultimate Spidermonkey Jumps into The Root Sharks mouth (Slash) Hmm Ben Why did you do that Ultimate Spidermonkey jumps out holding Rook (Rook) That was DISCUSTING Charge come's running back with Khyber (Charge) Got him (Rook) So am I you don't want to know whats inside that thing (Charge) Root Sharks I know I was gonna turn myself DNAlien by going to whats that planet you know where arachnichimps live well once their where DNAliens invading but I got eaten by a Root Shark wasn't pleasn't then it puked me out I got scared ran to my spaceship and flew it home Ultimate Spidermonkey press's the Nemetrix on the Root Shark and he turns back to khybers pet The Dog faints (Khyber) No Ultimate spidermonkey turns back to Ben (Ben) Yes (Rook) So your gonna go (Ben) Yeh bye guys (Rook) Goodbye (Slash/Charge) Bye Ben Runs off Rook,Slash and Charge head back to the ship THE END Major events Ben came back Characters Rook Blonko Charge Slash (Rook) Ben Tennyson Villians Khyber Techadon Robots Khyber's Dog Aliens used TO MANY Trivia Ben is back(Just cause I really wanted this to happen) Ben has the Ultimatrix Ben is 21 Category:Rook Category:Episodes